Viper Beat Down
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: Rewrite to Biminigirl15's His Viper is Getting a Beat Down. What would Jude do if she found out Tommy was cheating on her? Cry, get pissed, mourn? Nope! She gets sweet, sweet revenge!


So, this story is dedicated to Biminigirl15. I am basically re-writing her story His Viper is Getting a Beat Down with my own little twist. I like how it turned out too. It's basically her story with things that I would've done differently. Hehe! I hope all of you like it!

* * *

Jude tapped her foot on the floor as she heard the clock on the wall ticking. She glanced at it and then at her phone. She bit her lip angrily and crossed her arms over her chest. Tommy was late again. But he wasn't just a few minutes late. It was more like three hours late. Jude knew he was getting held up at work, but not because he was recording. There was this new singer at G-Major named Becky. Oh did she hate her.

From the start they didn't get along. Jude knew that the tramp was after Tommy and half of the other males at G-Major. She sighed heavily. Suddenly, her phone rang. She jumped lightly but then quickly picked up the phone. "Hello," Jude answered anxiously.

"Uh, hi," Kwest stuttered on the other end. "Tommy is, uh, um, uh…working late…again. So, he won't be getting home, um, anytime soon."

Jude smirked. Kwest was definitely not good at lying. "Oh really?" She asked. "Well, you know why don't I just visit him?"

Before Kwest had time to answer Jude flipped her phone shut. She was mad as hell right now. She knew that it would happen sooner or later, so she wasn't too surprised. She got up from the couch and started to pace. What could she do to make that man whore pay? There had to be something. Catching him in the act wasn't going to cut it like in the movies. She had to do something so he would regret it for the rest of his life.

She tapped her finger against her chin in thought. She looked over at the kitchen counter where her car keys were placed. That's when the light bulb above her head clicked on. She smiled devilishly and walked over to the bedroom. Once Jude opened the walk-in closet she smiled again when she saw the aluminum bat in the corner. She got it from the corner, grabbed her keys and jacket, and went to get her revenge.

She parked in the parking lot at G-Major right next to Tommy's precious little viper. She grabbed the bat from the backseat and rounded the car once. Then, she swung the bat to both headlights hard. The sound of the shattered glass made Jude smile widely. This felt great! She smashed the windshield as glass and debris went everywhere.

Jude looked at it again and grabbed her pocket knife. She went to all four tires and slashed a huge hole in each one. Then she put it on the side of the car and dragged it along as she went to the other side. It left a huge mark all around it. Accidentally, she pushed down on the car too hard and her knife broke off. She shrugged thinking that she did what had to be done.

She was about to walk in the building when she felt something was missing. She grabbed her keys from her pocket and opened the door to the viper. She got in and started to crave 'Jude' on each of his black leather seats. She wanted Tommy to know it was her. Finally she was satisfied and went into G-Major. Kwest was walking out of Darius's office and looked at Jude in complete shock.

"Jude?" He asked with his jaw wide open. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to record," she announced. "I suddenly had this burst of inspiration. But I can't really record without a producer. By the way, have you seen Tommy around?"

Kwest looked around him nervously. "Uh, no, n-not at all," he stuttered.

"Mhm, okay. Well, can you do me a favor then?" Kwest nodded at her. "Can you tell Mr. I-Screw-About, that he better get his ass in Studio 1 before…you know what, forget it. I'll just go tell him myself."

Jude stormed into Studio 3 with Kwest right behind her. She laughed bitterly when she saw Tommy and Becky kissing on the floor. Tommy's shirt was missing and he was pulling up Becky's skirt. When both of them heard a throat clear they looked up. Tommy's face was priceless and Jude couldn't help but laugh again. He wiped his mouth as if it would clean himself from what he just did. "Jude…" Tommy started but trailed off quickly.

"Well, well, well, can't say I'm not totally in shock," Jude said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here?" He asked not knowing what to say.

"I think the real question is what are _you _doing _here_ with _her_!?" She yelled.

Becky stood up and straightened her clothing. "Listen, Tommy here is a big boy. He isn't married to you. He can do whatever he wants when he wants."

Becky smiled at Jude and Jude smiled back. Becky looked at her confused as to why she was smiling back. Jude went up to her and punched her. Becky fell to the floor in shock. "You better scat before I mess your face up so bad, you're going to need another face lift."

She quickly obliged and ran past Kwest. Kwest followed her very proud of what Jude had done. Jude looked at Tommy and his face was full of guilt and regret. "Jude, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Oh yea, I know," she said. "I want to record a song. Studio 1, now!"

Jude turned on her heel and went to Studio 1 with Tommy following slowly behind her. He knew that the song was already going to be about him. He sat in his seat once he arrived in the control room and Jude entered the booth. She put her headphones on and Tommy pressed the intercom. "Listen, Jude whatever you have to say just let it out as best you can. I deserve to pay for this. I don't know what I was thinking. It was just simply stupid and impulsive. So, I'm ready."

"Like I needed your permission in the first place. And don't worry, I did make you pay."

Jude pointed to the CD on the soundboard. She had made a cheating song earlier, but now it was going to be a little bit different; because earlier she wasn't thinking about beating up the viper. It was a sad song, but now it was perfect revenge. Tommy put the CD in the player and pressed record as the song started to play.

_Right now  
__He's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp  
__And she's probably getting frisky  
__Right now  
__He's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
__Cause she can't shoot the whiskey  
__Right now  
__He's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo  
__And he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suited up, four wheel drive  
__Carved my name into his letter seats  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
__Slash a whole in all four tires  
__Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now  
__She's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke  
__Right now  
__She's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
__And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
__Right now  
__He's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom cologne  
__And he don't know, oh_

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suited up, four wheel drive  
__Carved my name into his letter seats  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
__Slash a whole in all four tires  
__Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
_

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
_'_Cause the next time that he cheats  
__Oh you know it won't be on me  
__No, not on me_

'_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suited up, four wheel drive  
__Carved my name into his letter seats  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
__Slash a whole in all four tires  
__Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
__Oh, maybe next time he'll think…before he cheats  
__Oh, before he cheats_

Jude finished the song with a smile. She got out of the booth into the lobby and Tommy followed her confused. This wasn't the norm for Jude. Sure, she does good revenge songs but she wouldn't just it go like that. Tommy grabbed her on and she spun around pulling her arm out of his grasp. "That's it?" He asked.

"What ever do you mean?" Jude asked playing stupid.

"You're not going to yell at me, or hit me, or…anything?" Tommy asked.

Jude made it seem she was thinking for a minute. "No," she said simply.

"Okay, okay, hold on. Aren't we at least going to talk about it. I mean, I know I did wrong, but I still love you."

"That's sweet," Jude pretended to swoon over his words.

"Well, don't you love me?"

"Of course I do."

Tommy smiled at her. "So, I'm forgiven."

Jude laughed and then sighed. "No," she shook her head and went out the door.

"Wait, I know you won't let me get away that easily."

"Oh trust me, I didn't."

She walked out the door leaving Tommy dumbfounded. He thought about it for a minute and then thought about the song. The his face went to shock and realization. He ran out of the building to the parking lot.

Jude waited in her car and saw Tommy running out. Tommy saw his precious little car and she could actually see him tearing up. He ran his hand through his hair as he inspected the damage. He opened the car door and looked inside. "Jude!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

She drove past him and waved. Before leaving completely she looked back at Tommy hugging his viper. "Hm, maybe I over did the tires a bit?" She thought. She shook her head. "Nah!" Then she went home where she would be waiting for Tommy's knock. Too bad he didn't have his keys anymore. Jude twirled the round key ring around her finger the consisted of Tommy's house and viper. "Revenge is so _sweet_!"

* * *

Hehe! So how do you all like it!?!?!? I hope you loved it! That's the only thing I didn't agree with in Biminigirl15's original version. Jude would definetely stand her ground if she caught Tommy cheating!! GO JUDE!!!!!! -lol- please leave sweet reviews!!!!!!


End file.
